Les Juniors
by Sylenciio
Summary: Vingt-trois ans après la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, retrouvez le quotidien des enfants de nos héros préférés. Amour, amitié, famille et rivalités, le monde de l'adolescence n'épargne pas nos petites célébrités. Harry Potter, Next generation.
1. Présentation ||

Bonjour et bienvenue !

Voici quelques petites précisions qui peuvent servir avant de commencer ta lecture.

L'histoire se déroule en fin 2021 et 2022.

Je ne tiens pas compte de la trame principale de l'Enfant Maudit (Albus et Scorpius n'ont jamais voyagé dans le temps etc...)

Le narrateur (PDV) varie souvent en fonction des chapitres.

Il n'y a pas de dates fixes pour les sorties de chapitres.

J'écris cela pour le fun ! Ce sera donc surtout de petites suites d'histoires.

J'essaye au maximum d'être cohérente par rapport à la saga d'origine de JK.Rowling, cependant les conseils et les avis sont toujours les bienvenus

Bien sûr certains personnages secondaires ont été inventés !


	2. Personnages

personnages inventés= *

_Adultes _:

-Harry Potter (~41 ans)

-Ginny Weasley (~39 ans)

-Hermione Granger (~42 ans)

-Ron Weasley (~41 ans)

-Bill Weasley (~51 ans)

-Charlie Weasley (~49 ans)

-Percy Weasley (~44 ans)

-*Virginia Weasley (~43 ans)

-Fleur Delacour (~44 ans)

-George Weasley (~43 ans)

-Angelina Weasley (~43 ans)

-*Myrkïa Dobliëg (~44 ans)

-Molly Weasley (~71 ans)

-Arthur Weasley (~71 ans)

-Drago Malefoy (~41 ans)

-Ted Lupin (~23 ans)

-Victoire Weasley (~21 ans)

-Minerva McGonagall (~86 ans)

-Horace Slughorn (~... il ne veut toujours pas nous dire)

-Pompom Pomfresh (~62 ans)

_Adolescents (et près-adolescents_):

-Albus Potter (~14 ans)

-James Potter (~16 ans)

-Lily Potter (~12 ans)

-Rose Weasley (~14 ans)

-Scorpius Malefoy (~14 ans)

-*Atria Malefoy (~16 ans)

-*Artemis Jones (~14 ans)

-*Jane Xiang (~14 ans)

-*Galia Finnigan (~16 ans)

-*Justin Thomas (~16 ans)

-*Abby Londubat (~15 ans)

-*Amir Zabini (~16 ans)

-*Ally Flint (~15 ans)

-*Adonis Parkinson (~16 ans)

-*Derek Bletchley (~16 ans)

-Roxanne Weasley (~17 ans)

-Dominique Weasley (~12 ans)

-Hugo Weasley (~13 ans)

_Enfants_:

-Louis Weasley (~9 ans)

-*Angela Weasley (~5 mois)


	3. 1.

Albus traînait des pieds.

Même après 2 mois de vacances, retourner à Poudlard ne l'emballait pas.

Non pas qu'il détestait étudier, ou même le vieux château, non, loin de là ; mais retrouver les centaines d'élèves de l'école de sorcellerie le mettait mal à l'aise.

Le jeune Serpentard était en effet de nature assez solitaire. Il aimait le calme, la discrétion, et était alors tout le contraire de son frère ou de sa petite sœur.

James, son aîné, allait entrer en 7ème année.

Il était plus grand que lui, avec une allure plus sportive, plus athlétique. Possédant des yeux foncés, des cheveux bruns ondulés, une mâchoire tracée ainsi qu'une peau facilement bronzée: indiscutablement, il était charmant (et il le savait).

Drôle, en plus, avec un humour bien à lui, très populaire, sociable comme tout : tout le monde aimait James Potter, même ceux qui prétendaient le contraire.

Lily elle, sa cadette, allait entrer en 3ème année.

Tenant beaucoup du physique de leur mère, elle était quant à elle une petite rousse aux yeux bleu clair, avec de petites taches de rousseurs. Joyeuse, souriante, chaleureuse : elle n'avait aucun mal non plus à se faire de nombreux amis.

Alors...Albus n'était pas jaloux.

Peut-être être un tantinet envieux, dans le fond, et peut-être que parfois, oui, il avait souhaité un peu plus ressembler à son frère ou sa sœur...Mais il n'était pas comme eux. Pas comme ça, et cela ne changerait jamais.

Le garçon s'était de toute façon toujours senti un peu différent des autres membres de sa famille. Il en avait été attristé par le passé, se sentant parfois mis à l'écart malgré l'amour qu'on lui donnait.

Rien qu'avec son frère par exemple, Albus se chamaillait tout le temps depuis petit. Parfois de façon blessante, presque violente même. Leurs parents devaient régulièrement intervenir.

Leur caractère opposés faisait qu'ils ne se comprenaient que rarement, et James était ainsi plus proche de Lily.

Avec Lily, Albus s'entendait bien. Mais il n'y avait rien de fusionnel, et elle était mille fois plus complice de James.

Les deux faisaient d'ailleurs de parfaits Gryffondor.

Avec son père, Albus avait des rapports complexes. Bien qu'il savait que celui-ci l'aimait, il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils venaient de deux mondes différents. C'était le grand Harry Potter, le bon, le courageux, et Albus était le fils discret, celui de Serpentard, presque la déception de la famille, malgré qu'on veuille lui faire croire le contraire.

Vraiment, Albus admirait son père, mais quelques fois celui-ci lui donnait l'impression d'être différent malgré lui, rien que par le fait qu'il réfléchisse constamment avant de lui parler. Il semblait moins naturel avec Albus.

Et c'était pareil avec beaucoup des membres de la famille. Appart peut être sa mère : Ginny, Tante Hermione, ou Mamie Molly, qui ne faisaient aucune différence avec lui.

Albus fut soudainement sorti de ses pensées en entendant sa sœur l'appeler. Le Serpentard, qui avançait plus lentement depuis quelques instants, rattrapa sa famille.

Face à lui se dressait maintenant le fameux mur magique de King's Cross.

Il le passa en même temps que sa sœur et son père, sa mère et son frère se trouvant déjà de l'autre côté.

Albus toussota en sentant soudainement la fumée du train chatouiller ses poumons. Le quai était comme toujours occupé par un monde fou. Enfants et parents se quittaient en baisers, engueulades ou pleurs près du Poudlard Express.

Lily se plaignait d'ailleurs que tout ce bruit fasse paniquer son jeune hibou, Plume, quand tout à coup, une chevelure blonde attira l'attention d'Albus.

Il reconnut immédiatement Scorpius Malefoy, son meilleur ami.

Lui et Scorpius s'étaient rencontrés en 1ère année, alors qu'il faisaient route pour la toute première fois vers Poudlard. Les deux futurs élèves avaient très vite sympathisé, et s'en était suivi une longue amitié qui durait encore aujourd'hui. Albus adorait Scorpius. Il retrouvait en lui confiance, générosité et gentillesse.

Les parents Potter s'étaient premièrement retrouvés étonné de cette amitié, quand Albus leur avait appris au cours de sa 2ème année. Mais ils ne l'avait finalement pas si mal pris, par rapport à l'oncle Ron et le grand-père Arthur qui détestaient et refusaient d'aborder le sujet des Malefoy.

Scorpius sourit timidement à Albus.

Ce dernier ne manqua pas de lui rendre son sourire, sincèrement heureux de le retrouver, bien que n'osant pas aller le saluer directement devant Mr.Malefoy.

Une fois de plus, Albus se perdit à observer cet homme si énigmatique.

Drago Malefoy l'intimidait un peu, d'abord à cause de son évidente prestance aristocratique, mais aussi par son air indéchiffrable, fermé. Il était impossible de dire ce qui passait par la tête du sorcier, ce qu'il ressentait.

"Albus ? "

Harry Potter interpella son fils en posant doucement une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

"Heu, oui papa ?"

Le célèbre auror sourit d'un petit air attendri.

"Encore en train de rêver ? On voulait simplement te dire au revoir, ta sœur et ton frère viennent de monter à bord...

-Ah !"

Albus sourit vaguement à son père, toujours gêné par les au revoir, et embrassa rapidement sa mère sur la joue avant de les saluer, pour monter à bord du train.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle année, peut-être même d'une nouvelle aventure.


	4. 2.

Scorpius se tenait à côté d'Albus, dans l'impressionnante Grande Salle de Poudlard. Tous deux étaient assis à la table des Serpentard, pour le dîner de la rentrée.

Le jeune blond se sentait minusculement ridicule, dans cette pièce immense et parmi tous ces élèves...Ces derniers étaient pour la plupart surexcités, en plein bavardages avec leurs amis retrouvés.

Il devait bien avouer que lui-même avait été fabuleusement enthousiaste de retrouver Albus, après deux mois à s'envoyer des lettres.

Scorpius observait les étudiants de toutes maisons. Ils lui paraissaient tous grandis.

À la table des Serdaigle, le souvent critiqué Colin Chang-Johns (premier en tout) avait pris une dizaine de centimètre et semblait forçi ;

Chez les Poufsouffle, Artemis Jones resplendissait au milieu de ses camarades et beaucoup ne la quittaient pas des yeux ;

À la table des Gryffondor, Lily et James Potter (le frère et la sœur d'Albus) discutaient énergiquement avec leurs amis respectifs ;

Et puis, à la table des Serpentard...

Scorpius lança un regard discret sur le bout de la table, vers les septièmes années.

Sa sœur était en compagnie d'Amir Zabini, son meilleur ami de toujours (du plus loin que se souvienne Scorpius) qui était le fils de Blaise : parrain d'Atria et ami fidèle de son père.

Scorpius l'aimait bien, il était drôle mais aussi très respectueux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis l'année dernière, si ce n'est qu'il paraissait encore plus grand et plus fort.

Adonis Parkinson, en face de sa sœur, agitait les mains comme si il racontait une histoire passionnante.

C'était certainement le garçon le plus populaire de Serpentard (bien que ni Scorpius ni Albus ne l'apprécie beaucoup). Enfant aîné de Pansy Parkinson (issu d'un premier mariage désastreux ou sa mère avait fini par obtenir sa garde totale), il était prétentieux, lâche et égocentrique malgré ses airs princiers.

Plus discrète, à côté d'Amir, Scorpius remarqua Ally Flint : la demi-sœur d'Adonis (fruit du deuxième mariage de Mme.Parkinson).

Elle agitait ses cheveux coupés au carré au rythme de ses paroles.

Scorpius repensa aux rumeurs qui couraient sans cesse sur elle...Le jeune garçon eut un élan de compassion pour cette fille qu'il avait trouvé pourtant sympathique et pleine de vie.

Le regard du blond vint ensuite se poser sur sa sœur. Elle lui semblait si lointaine et en même temps si proche...

Atria ressemblait, de caractère, beaucoup plus à son père que lui.

Elle avait ce côté introverti, la fâcheuse manie de ne rien dévoiler, mais elle était aussi intelligente et plus forte qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

Scorpius, lui, se trouvait beaucoup plus émotif, naïf, et moins rusé, moins résistant.

Comme il avait pu admirer sa sœur...

Parfois...

"Scorpius ?"

Le blond sursauta en entendant son meilleur ami l'interpeller.

Voici le second chapitre !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !


	5. 3.

Abigail Londubat, que tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de surnommer "Abby", se sentait seule. Oui, définitivement seule.

La première matinée de cours derrière eux, tous les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient retrouvés dans la Grande Salle, pour partager le repas du midi. La petite brune, elle-même, avait réussi à se dénicher une place, à la table des Poufsouffles.

Et pourtant, comme elle se sentait seule.

C'était dur, pour une adolescente de bientôt seize ans, de voir à quel point on pouvait rester invisible, malgré toutes les bonnes volontés du monde. Elle était là, physiquement : elle écoutait, elle voyait, elle souriait même, parfois. Alors c'était dur.

De voir à quel point elle n'intéressait personne, à quel point elle n'avait aucune importance ni valeur.

Autour d'elle, les cercles d'amis s'étaient déjà formés ou reformés. Chacun parlait, débattait, riait. Chacun avait quelqu'un à qui s'adresser, à qui se confier, avec qui échanger sourires et regards.

Mais pas Abby.

Pourquoi ?

Elle était peut être trop timide, trop discrète, trop gênée. Peut être pas assez charismatique, pas assez sûre d'elle. Ou peut être était-ce ses petites rondeurs, sa peau trop claire ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse, pour plaire aux autres ?

Rien à faire, elle avait tout essayé. Abby, c'était la bonne poire qui faisait les devoirs des autres. Abby, c'était la fille que les gens populaires aimaient taquiner, moquer. Abby, c'était celle qu'on laissait dans un coin, quand il fallait faire des équipes. Abby, c'était celle qu'on oubliait, et qu'on reprenait quand on en avait besoin.

Le coeur de la jeune fille se serra un peu. Qu'avait-elle fait, pour ça ?

Non, elle ne pleurnichait pas...Elle voulait juste être comme les autres, car elle aussi, elle avait des sentiments, des goûts, des opinions...valaient-ils moins que ceux des autres ?

Elle aussi, elle était déçue quand elle récoltait une mauvaise note ; elle aussi, elle adorait la nouvelle confiserie du Chemin de Traverse ; elle aussi, elle était amoureuse. Elle aussi, elle était humaine. Alors, pourquoi...?

"Excuse moi...?"

Surprise, la Poufsouffle se tourna vers la voix féminine qui l'avait interpellée. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsque qu'elle fit face à Atria Malfoy.

Abby chercha ses mots, bégayant à moitié quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Elle avait déjà parlé avec la Serpentard, l'année précédente, dans le cadre d'un devoir qu'on leur avait assigné lors d'un cours partagé entre leur deux maisons. Mais les deux adolescentes ne s'étaient plus vraiment reparlé par la suite.

"Tu avais oublié ton manuel en cours de divination, et comme je suis tombée dessus par hasard, je me suis dit que je pourrais te le rendre au passage...

-Oh...heu, merci beaucoup ! C'était-enfin, c'est très gentil de ta part ! tenta Abby avec un sourire timide.

-Pas de soucis, c'est normal. A...plus...?"

Après un bref instant, elle repartit d'un pas tranquille. Abigail était restée muette. Cette fille avait eu la gentillesse de lui rapporter une affaire qu'elle avait maladroitement oubliée ? Elle s'était souvenue de son nom, de son visage ?

Bêtement, Abigail en eu le sourire durant tout le reste de la journée.

\--

Nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois, il sert surtout à la présentation d'un personnage en particulier :)


	6. 4.

Lily Potter attendait impatiemment les essais pour la sélection de la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch.

Autour d'elle, une petite masse d'élèves de Gryffondor, de tout âge, semblait aussi déterminée qu'elle.

La petite rousse bouillait d'impatience. Elle allait enfin pouvoir remonter sur un balai, s'envoler. Quand elle volait, Lily se sentait libre, toute puissante. Elle adorait sentir ses pieds quitter le sol, le vent frôler ses joues, la vitesse lui brouiller la vision.

Alors évidemment, elle adorait jouer au Quidditch, peu importe le rôle qu'elle tenait (même si elle se voyait plus attrapeuse). La troisième année n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour tenter de rentrer dans l'équipe de sa maison...Enfin...Si, elle avait peut être eu un petit doute lorsqu'elle s'était souvenue que le sélectionneur était son propre frère.

James Sirius Potter était vraiment un sacré blagueur, et il aimait par dessus tout embêter sa petite sœur. Du coup, il n'était pas déplacé de penser qu'il ne la prendrait pas dans l'équipe juste pour la faire enrager.

Heureusement, Ginny, la mère de Lily, avait eu le bon sens de rassurer sa fille sur ce point. "James adore taquiner tout le monde, c'est vrai. Mais c'est aussi un excellent capitaine d'équipe, depuis sa quatrième année. Il sait reconnaître du talent. Alors ne t'en fait pas, donne tout, et si tu es à la hauteur de ses exigences, il te prendra sans hésiter" avait-elle dit. Cela avait été le dernier facteur pour que Lily soit motivée à 100%. Elle allait en mettre plein la vue à son frère, elle allait donner tout ce qu'elle avait.

Ce fut le tour de la jeune fille. Serrant les poings, elle s'avança lentement sur le terrain. Elle passait après un grand garçon costaud, qui n'avait pas été retenu.

Le stress l'envahi, un instant : la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de se louper, de se tourner face à son frère pour le voir se moquer d'elle, d'un sourire. Mais lorsque qu'elle enfourcha son balai, elle se souvint qu'elle s'était entraîné comme une folle, qu'elle avait du talent.

Alors rien ne l'arrêta plus. Elle se lança une bonne fois pour toute. Elle donna tout.

Et devinez quoi ? Elle fut retenue.

Petit chapitre pour vous présenter Lily, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu


	7. 5.

Amir Zabini se trouvait dans les vestiaires, enfilant les dernières protections qui finissaient son habit de Quidditch. Étant capitaine d'équipe, il arrivait toujours le premier. Les vestiaires commençaient donc à peine à se remplir lorsqu'il eu fini de se changer.

Le grand brun sortit sur le terrain et respira un bon bol d'air frais. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la caisse contenant cognards et autres équipements pour préparer l'entraînement, tout en se demandant si il aurait à supporter aujourd'hui une énième dispute entre ses joueurs.

En même temps, les Serpentard n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour se laisser dresser facilement, ou avoir un grand esprit d'équipe. D'autant plus que son équipe contait Adonis Parkinson, qui avait le don de toujours rajouter son petit grain de sel. Non pas qu'Amir le détestait (car il préférait ignorer que détester en général), mais il n'était pas particulièrement facile à vivre.

"Eh cap'taine, regarde qui s'amène..." lui cria un joueur de Serpentard.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'endroit que pointait son coéquipier.

Oh par Merlin...Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

De l'autre bout du terrain, on pouvait voir arriver toute une petite troupe de Gryffondor, qu'Amir avait immédiatement reconnu comme l'équipe de Quidditch de Potter.

"Quoi, sérieusement ? " lâcha le garçon à la peau bazanée, plus par désespoir que de façon consciente.

" Tiennns...Mais ne serait-ce pas notre cher Potter !? "s'exclama une voix venant de derrière.

Amir jura en silence. Voilà que Parkinson débarquait.

"Salut les gars, content de vous revoir aussi, mais- hum- comment dire, j'crois qu'il y a quiproquo pour le terrain, là." dit Potter avec une évidente politesse forcée.

"Ouais je crois bien, il y a des sales taches rouges et or dessus alors que ça ne devrait pas être le cas." s'amusa Parkinson.

Amir sentit la tension monter d'un cran. Il fallait qu'il intervienne maintenant ou tout ça dégénèrerait très vite.

"Hé, Potter. Désolé pour le contre temps, mais je t'assure que l'emploi du temps indique clairement que c'est notre tour, à cette heure. Si il y a confusion, ça vient pas de nous." déclara le capitaine.

Le Gryffondor marqua un silence face à lui, son équipe pendue à ses lèvres derrière lui. Mais il répondit vite ensuite, sans amertume dans la voix. Après tout, les deux capitaine avaient toujours eu des relations cordiales.

"Ouais, ça doit être un bug. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive. Mais il n'empêche que je n'ai pas de terrain pour entraîner mon équipe, et tu sais comme c'est embêtant." déclara le fils aîné du Survivant.

Amir soupira, réfléchissant un instant. Il fut vite interrompu.

"Bah tu vas te le chercher ailleurs ton terrain. C'est pas notre problème." lança un acolyte de Parkinson.

"Et pourquoi ce serait vous sur le terrain et pas nous ? " répliqua une batteuse des Gryffondor.

"Hé du calme, pas besoin de s'énerver. On va trouver une solution." dit Amir.

"Une solution ? La seule solution que je vois c'est qu'ils se barrent sans nous retarder plus." répliqua Parkinson.

"Bah bien sûr, et en quel honneur ?!" s'indigna de nouveau la batteuse.

"En l'honneur de pouvoir respirer de l'air sans être étouffé par des pisseux dans votre genre ?" fit Parkinson.

"Bon, Parkinson. Ouvre encore ta gueule pour foutre la merde et je te jure que je te vire de l'équipe illico." déclara Amir, n'en tenant plus.

Et sa réplique (peut être aussi sa carrure imposante) eut le don de calmer le jeu.

"Bien. Potter, si tu veux bien, on va prendre le terrain pour aujourd'hui. Par contre, on te laissera le terrain demain à notre heure pour que tu puisses rattraper ta séance. Ça te va ?" proposa le brun.

"Ça me semble convenable...je marche." conclua James en acquiesçant finalement de la tête, la tension redescendant.


	8. 6.

James Potter se trouvait en cours de divination. Et comme souvent, c'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Les élèves de Gryffondor n'avait plus vraiment de considération pour cette matière, arrivés à ce stade de leur scolarité, et tous discutaient et riaient entre eux autour des petites tables rondes de la pièce. Leurs voix couvraient quasiment celle du professeur Trelawney, qui ne semblait même plus se rendre compte du bruit, continuant inlassablement ses discours aussi longs que tordus.

Au fond de la pièce, James était assis avec quelques fréquentations, n'écoutant qu'à moitié la discussion (qui commençaient à tourner dangereusement autour de la mode) entraînée principalement par Galia Finnigan : sa petite amie. Il regarda autour de lui.

Le brun sourit en constatant l'air perdu de son meilleur ami, Justin Thomas, tentant de comprendre ce qu'était "une jupe crayon".

Justin et lui était amis depuis le bac à sable, leur parents se fréquentant toujours depuis leurs années à Poudlard. Ils étaient vite devenus les plus gros blagueurs de Poudlard, leur popularité grimpant en pic grâce à leur humour et à leur airs de fripons.

C'était d'ailleurs en intégrant cette "popularité" que James avait commencé à fréquenter des gens comme Galia...

Elle et lui avaient toujours eut le même cercle d'amis, mais n'était pas sortis ensemble avant leur sixième année. Galia avait insisté (enfin elle et ses amies). Et lui, il s'était dit qu'après tout, c'était ce que les gens devaient attendre de lui.

Depuis, ils étaient ensemble.

James se souvenait parfaitement de comment sa petite sœur avait voulu l'étrangler en l'apprenant, et comment même Albus s'était manifesté en soupirant.

Lily détestait Galia. La petite rousse disait toujours que James était une vraie bouse de dragon en amour.

Le brun sourit d'un air amusé en se rappelant l'air renfrogné de sa sœur, lui faisant une leçon sur le grand amour.

"-Et sinon Galia, tu seras au match ?" raisonna la voix de Justin.

James se reconcentra sur la discussion, sortant de ses pensées. LE match...

"Quel match ? demanda la brune, un sourcil levé.

-Bah tu sais bien, le match de demain où le sélectionneur de l'équipe des FastGobelins va venir voir James !"

Galia fronça les sourcils puis sembla vaguement de souvenir de quelque chose.

"Aah oui, bien sûr oui, je m'en souviens. C'est à quelle heure déjà ?

-15h30 ! s'exclama Justin, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles pour son meilleur ami.

-Oh...(elle se tourna vers James) Désolée bébé, mais on s'était promis de faire une séance shopping avec Marilyn...Ça va être compliqué...

-T'es sérieuse ? Mais c'est le match le plus important de sa vie !! s'indigna Justin, dans une incompréhension totale.

-T'inquiètes, c'est pas grave...déclara James en souriant, détendant un peu Justin d'un clin d'œil amical. "

De toute façon, il savait que sa copine n'aimait pas le Quidditch, et encore moins le sport en général. Elle n'avait assisté qu'à un ou deux de tous ses match en 5 ans.

Justin avait gardé un peu de son air ahuri quand la sonnerie signalant la fin du cours retentit. James lui ébouriffa alors les cheveux en l'attrapant et ils repartirent vers la salle d'astronomie.

Hey! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère pouvoir plus développer James par la suite...


	9. 7.

Ally Flint arpentait les couloirs d'un air assuré.

Elle savait que quand elle passait, les gens la regardaient. Elle savait que ce n'était pas des regards amicaux, mais de ceux qui jugent. Elle savait que les gens parlaient, dans son dos, sans arrêt...mais...honnêtement...elle n'en avait rien à foutre.

Toujours d'une humeur malicieuse, un petit sourire au coin de la bouche, Ally marchait fièrement, confiante, au milieu de toutes ces langues fourchues. Elle se sentait bien, vivante, énergique ; elle savait ce qu'elle valait.

Rejoignant le petit groupe de Serpentard de septième année attendant l'ouverture du cours de métamorphose, elle salua par-ci par-là les gens qu'elle connaissait puis se jeta pratiquement au coup de ses deux amis les plus proches : Amir Zabini et Atria Malfoy.

"Coucou mes p'tits salops !"

La blonde et le garçon à la peau bazanée échangèrent un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

"Je vous avait manqué, pas vrai ?s'enquit la petite brune avec un faux air charmeur.

-Oh j'avoue que j'attendais impatiemment la fin de ton top 10 des meilleures positions sexuelles à faire sur une table, répondit ironiquement Amir, un petit sourire tout de même pour son amie.

-Oui, on en était au...numéro 6, non, la dernière fois ? La fougère renversée je crois, ajouta Atria, renforçant l'ironie amicale d'Amir avec un petit sourire."

Il était vrai qu'Ally, qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, n'avait pas non plus de sujet tabou, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexualité. Elle était toujours la première à raconter des anecdotes délirantes à ce sujet.

"Roooh allez, faites pas vos saintes nitouches, je suis intimement persuadée que vous adorez ça, en vrai !

-Mais oui, on adore parler de sodomie à 8h du mat', déclara Amir, étouffant un rire tandis que le professeur McGonagall les faisaient entrer.

Ally leva finalement les yeux au ciel et s'installa aux côtés de ses amis dans la salle.

"Dites les têtes d'ampoules...Vous m'aiderez hein, si je transforme encore le crapeau en slip ?"

Ces trois là formaient décidément un sacré trio.

Voici Ally !

C'est un personnage...heu un peu particulier, peut être...? :)

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même !


	10. 8.

Marchant dans les couloirs, Abby ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit Joe Sprinks.

Elle en revenait toujours, depuis 10 minutes, à se dire qu'un garçon l'avait remarquée, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, et qu'elle n'était plus simplement un fantôme, l'ombre d'elle même.

Elle se trouvait horrible, d'hésiter sur la proposition du garçon.

Parce que Joe lui avait fait des avances obscènes tout de même, parmi les autres, et qu'elle le connaissait mal.

Mais en même temps, elle était sensible au fait qu'il l'ai complimentée, qu'il la trouve à son goût, qu'il veuille sortir avec elle, alors que tant d'autres l'avaient mis à l'écart ou même s'étaient moqués d'elle...

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle prit l'escalier qui venait.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait dans sa distraction pas remarqué ses lacets défaits.

Merlin savait qu'Abigail Londubat n'avait pas de chance, et combien elle était maladroite, à l'image de son père...Elle se prit un pied dans l'autre avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte et son corps fut projeté en avant.

Elle crut se manger bientôt les durs marches de l'escalier, peut être même les déboulant, dans un tourbillon de honte et de fracas, quand elle fut soudainement stoppée dans sa chute.

Un élève qui montait l'escalier l'avait rattrapée par l'avant avant qu'elle ne finisse couverte de bleu. Abby se redressa et se confondit en excuses et en remerciements pour son ou sa sauveuse.

Puis, elle leva petit à petit le visage vers cette personne.

Sa propre salive manqua de l'étouffer quand elle reconnut...Amir Zabini.

"Ça va ?"

Abby bafouilla une vague réponse affirmative tandis qu'elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer.

Elle ne savait même plus où se mettre.

Déjà que la plupart des Serpentard l'intimidait, mais alors là si il s'agissait du garçon qu'elle regardait de ses yeux admiratifs depuis sa 2e année...Abigail rougit de plus belle.

Il était tellement tout ce qu'elle n'était pas...Beau, doué en tout, intelligent, athlétique, juste et poli en plus ! Combien de fois ses pensées avaient divagué vers lui...

"Tu es sûre ?"

La Poufsouffle secoua la tête. Mince, elle était restée muette.

"Heu j-bah heu, oui. Oui oui ! Merci ! Salut !"

Elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Par Merlin qu'elle était gênée. Horriblement gênée. Son cœur battait au moins à 2000 à l'heure.


	11. 9.

James se trouvait en cours de potion, commun à Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Et une fois de plus, les binômes ayant été faits en fonction de l'ordre alphabétique, il s'était retrouvé à côté de Malfoy.

Malfoy, qui en ce moment même fronçait les sourcils d'un air dubitatif face à sa manière de tailler les oignons du diable.

"Quoi ? Vas-y Malfoy, je sens que tu MEURS d'envie de t'exprimer, déclara le brun en roulant des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah non non, répondit la blonde dans le plus grand des calmes, je me disais juste qu'étant donné que tu as oublié d'appliquer la cire sur tes mains avant de t'attaquer aux oignons, tu auras probablement les mains à moitié rouge pour plusieurs semaines, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard."

James regarda ses mains avec l'air incrédule d'un gamin qui se rendrait compte d'une bêtise, vision à mourir de rire.

"-Mais...souffla-t-il, exaspéré par lui même.

-Ça va, dit Atria en étouffant un rire moqueur, donne moi ça, t'en fous partout Potter..."

James lui donna le couteau sans plus de protestation et regarda faire sa camarade. Bon...d'accord, sur ce point là elle était plus douée que lui.

"-T'es cuisinière professionnelle depuis longtemps Malfoy ?

-C'est le niveau basique en potion Potter, c'est juste toi qui manque de capacités, le piqua la blonde."

Le brun prit un air faussement outré.

"-Je te trouve bien insolente !

-Réaliste, plutôt ? répliqua Malfoy en jetant les lambeaux d'oignons dans le chaudron bouillant, souriant d'un air narquois."

James haussa un sourcil avec néanmoins un air amusé et observa la potion changer de couleur.

"-Tu crois qu'on a réussi ? demanda-t-il.

-Peut être, ça n'a pas l'air d'exploser, pour l'instant..."


	12. 10.

Galia Finnigan, Gryffondor de septième année, prit le passage secret qui menait vers le dortoir des garçons de sa maison, après avoir remercié un camarade qui l'avait complimentée.

Ses cheveux noirs en cascade dans son dos, l'air assuré, elle déboucha de derrière un tableau, sur les portes en chêne du dortoir masculin.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait son copain et quelques uns de ses camarades, entrant sans plus de gêne dans la pièce.

Après tout, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas là (probablement trop occupés à aller à ce match barbant entre Gryffondor et Serpentard dont tout le monde parlait).

La chambre était chaleureuse, aux couleurs de leur maison. Elle était meublée de bois...Et de bazar, sauf dans le coin de Jeffrey, qui était plutôt maniaque.

La brune passa à côté des lits défaits pour se diriger vers l'un des deux petits bureaux de la pièce.

En effet, elle cherchait son rouge à lèvre favori, qu'elle avait précédemment passé à James histoire qu'il le garde dans sa poche jusqu'à leur rentrée de Pré-au-lard...

Malheureusement, le garçon avait oublié de le lui rendre.

Galia soupira, car bon sang, où était ce foutu rouge à lèvres ??

Le cherchant dans tous les sens, elle ne manqua pas de maudire son copain lorsqu'elle se cassa un ongle dans ses mouvements.

"Merde" Elle était pressée.

Elle fouilla dans les poches de la veste posée sur la chaise de bureau puis dans les tiroirs...et finit par trouver l'objet de sa venue, victorieuse.

En posant de nouveau son regard sur le bureau, rouge en main, elle remarqua cependant une sorte de certificat, de formulaire, le genre ennuyeux.

Elle s'y pencha le temps d'une seconde, par simple curiosité et aussi parce qu'y figurait le nom de James, mais comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Quidditch, elle n'y porta pas plus d'attention.

Elle repartit donc de la chambre rouge et or et reprit le passage secret, sans se douter qu'elle venait de réduire à néant toute chance de James de réaliser son rêve, en ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde du fameux papier certifié.


	13. 11.

Dans la Grande Salle, Lily Luna Potter avait entamé son petit déjeuner avec appétit, auprès de ses amies, lorsqu'elle remarqua que son grand frère, qui venait de faire son entrée, lui paraissait bien moins rayonnant que d'habitude.

Le brun s'assis aux côtés de ses amis, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, comme toujours, mais la petite rousse se rendit néanmoins compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Oui, quelque chose sonnait faux.

Alors soudain, elle pensa que peut être cela avait un lien avec le match de Quidditch d'hier, si important pour James. Elle tendit l'oreille vers la discussion des septième année, abandonnant tout intérêt pour son pudding.

"-Mec, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis dégouté pour toi...dit le meilleur ami de son frère.

-T'en fais pas...C'est pas si grave...Et puis, c'est de ma faute..."

James avait l'air de vouloir se donner un air détaché, mais pour avoir vécu presque 13 ans de vie commune avec lui, Lily savait pertinemment qu'en réalité il était préoccupé.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le tracasser ? Il n'avait pas été retenu au match ? Lily en serait réellement déçue pour lui, car elle savait que son frère aurait adoré intégrer l'équipe des FastGobelins...Cela dit, ça l'aurait aussi étonnée, car James était très doué.

Galia Finnigan, la -heurk- copine de James entra dans la Grande Salle et vint se coller à son grand frère. Lily fronça à moitié les sourcils. Elle trouvait cette fille si superficielle ! La brune était déjà en train de vérifier son maquillage dans un petit miroir de poche tout en saluant les autres.

"-C'est quoi cette tête de déterré Justin ? Tu as des cernes horribles ! dit Galia.

-Bah, c'est à cause d'hier, je suis dégouté pour James...Et dire qu'il a failli être pris !! répondit Justin.

-Ah ouais ? demanda Galia, se servant distraitement du jus de citrouille.

-Bah oui...(Justin regarda son meilleur ami l'air de dire "tu lui as pas dit ?") il a pas été pris au dernier moment parce qu'il n'avait pas le formulaire certifié sur lui...

-Un formulaire ? Genre celui avec le tampon du ministère ? questionna Galia, pas plus concernée que cela.

-Ouais ! Roh mec, c'est vraiment trop dommage, soupira Justin.

-Ouais, vraiment dommage bébé...répéta machinalement Galia en réarrangeant une de ses mèches de cheveux. "

Lily était peinée pour son frère mais aussi frustrée. Alors il n'avait pas été retenu ? Et tout ça juste à cause d'un pauvre formulaire ? La rousse soupira en observant James.

"-Salut Lily ! l'interpella-t-on.

-Oh, salut Artemis, comment ça va ? répondit la jeune Potter, souriant à sa camarade plus âgée de Poufsouffle.

-Je vais bien, merci ! Dis, je me demandais...tu ne saurais pas où est ton frère, Albus ? demanda Artemis.

-Heu, Albus ? Non, aucune idée...répondit Lily.

-Ah, d'accord...dit la Poufsouffle, un peu déçue, c'est pas grave, merci quand même !"

Elle répartit vers sa table. Lily se demanda pour qu'elle raison Artemis Jones pouvait bien chercher son frère... Étaient-ils amis ? Ou plus ?

Lily gloussa à moitié en imaginant son frère si calme et distant avec une fille si pétillante et chaleureuse qu'Artemis. Remarque, on eut déjà vu plus étrange...


	14. 12.

Amir Zabini traînait dans les couloirs, rentrant d'un entraînement de Quidditch plutôt productif, son sac sur l'épaule.

Passant devant la salle de métamorphose, il était destiné à se rendre dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, dans les cachots, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention.

Il tourna la tête et aperçu un groupe d'élèves se moquant d'une fille dont toutes les affaires étaient étalées par terre. Plissant les yeux, Amir reconnut la Poufsouffle qu'il avait rattrapé dans les escaliers il y a peu et...qui s'était enfuie en courant.

Il s'approcha du groupe.

"-Bah alors la morue, on sait pas tenir ses cahiers correctement ?

-Regardez-là, elle sait plus ou se mettre !

-Bah vas-y, baisse toi, qu'on puisse admirer ta cambrure de Globsorch !"

Amir se plaça derrière les étudiants, qui ne l'avaient toujours pas aperçu.

Presque instantanément, lorsque l'un des élèves le remarqua et tapa sur l'épaule de celui qui devait être le dirigeant de ces débilités, tous tournèrent leur regard vers le garçon bazané. Leurs rires se calmèrent rapidement.

Dans leur tête, le calcul était vite fait : c'était la confrontation ou la fuite, et finir potentiellement à l'infirmerie n'était pas une option alléchante.

Finalement, il optèrent donc pour la deuxième option et préférèrent s'en aller avec un semblant de pseudo-dignité.

Amir les regarda partir, puis soupira et se pencha pour aider la jeune fille à ramasser ses livres. Elle était déjà accroupie à tenter de tout rassembler.

"-Salut. Toujours en galère ? dit-il doucement."

La Poufsouffle leva le regard vers lui et le rouge lui monta aux joues tendit qu'elle ouvrait la bouche puis la refermait.

"-Heu j-oui ! Enfin non...mais oui !"

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille nerveusement.

"Tu es sûre que ça va ? Ça fait deux fois qu'on se croise et j'ai l'impression qu'il t'arrives des malheurs à chaque fois...dit-il avec un sourire.

-Ah oui hum, c'est juste que...comment dire...enfin bref ! ...Pardonnn ! s'excusa-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains, l'air de se maudir elle-même.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? rit doucement Amir. Vraiment, je t'assure que je ne suis pas un tueur en série, tu me peux parler l'esprit tranquille. "

Elle soupira, en regardant, toute gênée, le garçon.

"-Oui je sais ! Je suis juste...heu, timide."

Elle rougit de plus belle.

"-Merci pour...enfin...

-De rien, répondit Amir."

Elle lui fit le petit sourire gratifiant le plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vu.

OUI C'EST UN CHAPITRE CUCUL MAIS UN PEU DE MIGNONNETÉ ÇA FAIT DE MAL À PERSONNE OKAY ?


	15. 13

Victoire Weasley sortait de l'hôpital St-Mangouste, après une longue journée de formation à la médicomagie.

Âgée de 21 ans, la jeune femme avait en effet entamé sa 3ème année d'apprentissage sous les commandements autoritaires de Mr.Bayer.

Monsieur, Docteur ou plutôt "Mage" Bayer, qui était très reconnu dans le métier.

Homme de petite taille, à l'allure trapue et aux airs ronchons, son expérience certaine ne le dispensait pas de faire courir dans tous les sens ses subordonnés.

Victoire soupira, elle n'avait vraiment pas arrêté une seule seconde, aujourd'hui.

Débouchant sur la rue, de plus, la blonde se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Par Merlin, quelle journée ! Elle n'avait même pas prévu de parapluie.

Soupirant une fois de plus, elle allait entamer sa longue marche humide vers son petit appartement de centre ville lorsque quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, la couvra de la pluie.

Victoire se retourna et un grand sourire vint faire disparaître son air fatigué.

"-Teddy !!"

Elle lui sauta au cou.

Le garçon, vêtu d'une veste en jean déchirée par endroit et de Dock Martin's, sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa petite amie. Ses cheveux s'étaient teint d'un bleu turquoise, comme souvent lorsqu'il était à l'aise. Il tenait un parapluie au dessus de la tête de la blonde, lui rendant son étreinte d'un bras.

"-Salut toi ! Comme j'ai fini un peu plus tôt, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut être venir te chercher...

-C'était une excellente idée, vraiment, dit la blonde en souriant.

-Je vois ça ! Comment c'était, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher bras-dessus bras-dessous.

-Oh, comme d'habitude, Bayer était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui ! Il paraît que c'est parce qu'on lui a refusé une place au conseil médicomagique...Enfin bref, on a pas arrêté ! Et toi ?

-J'ai lu un manuscrit assez intéressant, pour mon prochain article...D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il pourrait te plaire, étant donné que l'auteur...ah, attends, c'était qui, déjà ? (il fit semblant de ne pas se souvenir)

-NON ! Me dis pas que...Ne me dit pas que tu as lu l'extrait exclusif du prochain livre de Marley Flinsh !! questionna-t-elle, surexcitée.

-Ah, oui ! C'est ça ! répondit-il en souriant devant l'engouement de Victoire.

-Par Merlin ! Raconte moi tout ! Oh Teddy, je veux tout savoir !!

-Mmh tu sais, je ne m'en souviens pas trop...c'est un peu flou, tu vois...la taquina-t-il."

Elle lui tapa sur le bras.

"-Arrête ! On ne rigole pas avec ma passion pour Marley! Dis-moiiiii ! supplia-t-elle.

-Ok, ok, dit le jeune homme en riant. "

Et il lui raconta en détails ce qu'il avait lu, ponctué par de petits cris d'hallucination de Victoire. Le temps qu'il mit à la ramener chez elle passa en un éclair. Arrivé devant la porte, elle se tourna vers lui.

"-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement.

-De rien, c'était avec grand plaisir madame ! déclare-t-il avec une petite révérence."

Il lui sourit et ils allaient se quitter lorsque Victoire reprit :

"-Heu, tu ne veux pas dormir à la maison ? J'ai préparé du porridge...En plus il pleut encore comme pas possible..."

Ted se retourna vers elle.

"-Aaah si il y a du porridge...Tu me prends par les sentiments..."

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire et le garçon accepta fort volontiers la proposition, rejoignant sa copine avant qu'ils ne montent joyeusement jusqu'au petit appartement, en discutant.

Petit chapitre en dehors de Poudlard ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus


	16. 14

Jane Xiang, Serdaigle que tout le monde connaissait comme l'amie fidèle de Rose Weasley, soupira d'admiration.

En effet, malgré les protestations intellectuelles de Rose en ce cours de métamorphose, la brune avait tout de même pu trouver son petit rayon de soleil personnel, auquel elle avait droit tous les mardis à 9h.

Jane admira encore et encore ce visage magnifique, harmonieux, sensuel, ce corps envoûtant, cet air audacieux, et puis ce nez adorable...Quel soleil vivant, quelle lumière, quelle fraîcheur...!

Elle en bavait presque.

Ally Vela Flint était décidément la plus belle fille qu'elle ait jamais vu.

"Hé Jane, ça t'embêterait de m'aider là ?"

La jeune sorcière aurait adoré que ces mots sorte de la bouche de l'objet de ses fantasmes...Malheureusement, il s'agissait en réalité de sa tête de mule de meilleure amie, qui avait fait intrusion dans ses belles pensées.

Oh, Jane adorait par dessus tout Rosie, ne vous y méprenez pas, mais parfois elle la trouvait juste un peu... trop...pointilleuse...et...timbrée.

"Oh, oui, excuse moi Rosie..."

Elle l'aida à préparer ce dont elles auraient besoin pour leur travail en binôme. Enfin, partiellement du moins, car elle était bien trop occupée à lancer de petits regards vers les Serpentard présents en ce cours commun, et plus précisément à la Serpentard de son cœur.

Pfff, Jane Xiang, elle, pauvre fille avec ses chaussettes colorées à qui personne ne faisait attention ; avec Ally Flint ? Quel blague...Jane soupira.

Enfin, tanpis se dit-elle, elle continuerai au moins à bercer son cœur en chamallow avec des scénarios à deux balles entre elle et sa copine utopique...

"Jane ? Hé oh Jane ?? Tu fais n'importe quoi !"

Encore une fois, Rose sortit la jeune fille de ses rêveries.

Cela dit, elle n'avait pas eu tort de le faire cette fois, puisqu'en voulant lancer son sort d'échauffement en métamorphose, Jane avait, malencontreusement, littéralement mis le feu à leur paillasse.

"Par Merlin !"

On pouvait dire que sa flamme de passion brûlait à présent de manière bien réelle pour Ally.


	17. 15

Nous étions mardi, et le match tant attendu de la semaine, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, venait de s'être terminé avec une victoire pour les rouges et or.

Justin Thomas était à bout de souffle. Oh non pas parce qu'il avait joué, non, mais simplement parce qu'il avait hurlé à en cracher ses poumons depuis les tribunes. Après tout, il était le meilleur supporter de son équipe !

Heureux comme tout d'avoir gagné, il rejoignit le terrain avec joie pour pouvoir féliciter le capitaine de Gryffondor, autrement dit son meilleur ami, James Potter.

Cela dit, il devrait encore attendre un peu pour le faire puisque James s'attelait à narguer Miss Malfoy, autrement dit probablement sa rivale en taquinerie numéro 1.

"-Malheureusement, je crois que ton cher Zabini ne peut plus rien faire contre notre supériorité évidente, Malfoy...

-Mais bien sûr, Potter, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez gagné sur un coup de chance !"

James prit un air vexé dans son égo.

"-N'importe quoi ! On a gagné à la loyale ! "

La blonde sourit avec cet air érudit et malicieux qui faisait n'importe qui se sentir bête à côté d'elle.

"-Peut être, mais sur un coup de chance. D'abord, nous avions une avance considérable de points sur vous avant que le vif d'or n'apparaisse, ce qui montre bien que la véracité de notre jeu d'équipe est supérieure à la vôtre, et donc que nous aurions dû gagner. Mais surtout, et c'est là qu'apparaît le hasard, quand le vif d'or est entré en jeu, tu as pu l'attraper uniquement grâce à la rotation qu'à effectué ton balais au dernier moment et qui était totalement imprévisible et involontaire, ce qui t'as donné un avantage extérieur à tes capacités et donc une chance que notre attrapeur n'a pas eu pour saisir plus rapidement la victoire. Donc, coup de chance Potter, et aucune saveur ni aucun honneur à la victoire. "

Elle lui glissa un clin d'œil victorieux et rejoignit les autres Serpentard qui sortaient du terrain.

James marmonna dans sa barbe.

"-Elle a encore gagné, hein ? lui lança Justin. "

Le fils d'Harry Potter se tourna vers lui.

"-C'est dingue, comment elle fait pour avoir toujours raison, comme ça ? Et puis d'abord, depuis quand elle s'y connaît en Quidditch ?"

Justin esquissa un petit sourire.

"-Elle te bluff, hein ? C'est bien la seule nana que je connaisse qui te ferme ton clapet aussi facilement !

-Mmh, acquiesça James en ronchonnant, pour la forme.

-Bon allez, on va la fêter c'te victoire ?!

-Ouais ! Avec plaisir, mon pote ! sourit James."

Et les deux, accompagné de l'équipe des lions, se rendirent bras-dessus, bras-dessous vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Hop ! Un chapitre sauvage apparaît


	18. 16

Albus Potter faisait tranquillement route jusqu'à son premier cours de la journée, un livre à la main, lorsqu'une main posée soudainement sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

"Salut, Albus !! engagea tout sourire Artemis Jones, une Poufsouffle dont il avait vaguement entendu parler.

-Heu, salut...? répondit-il, un peu dérouté par cette discussion imprévue.

-Comment vas-tu ? Tes cours se passent bien ? J'ai entendu que Slughorn t'avais convoqué il y a peu. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Si oui c'était pour te punir ? Ou tout va bien ?"

Albus tenta d'assimiler tout ce que la jeune fille venait de déballer, puis ne trouva qu'une vague affirmation en guise de réponse :

"Heu...bah, ça va."

Artemis lui souriait toujours de son airs rayonnants.

"Oh vraiment ? Tant mieux alors ! J'avais peur qu'il t'ait infligé une sanction ou quelque chose dans le genre...Ça aurait été vraiment dommage. Donc, je suis rassurée, et contente que ailles bien !"

Albus trouvait perturbant la vitesse à laquelle les phrases sortaient de la bouche de la Poufsouffle, à qui il avait si rarement eu à faire.

Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ?

Il la détailla un instant, elle qui semblait au bord d'exploser de sympathie et de chaleur.

"Heu...Albus ? Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il tardait à lui répondre, toujours avec le sourire mais une lueur anxieuse dans le regard.

-Oh heu oui, excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?"

Quelque chose sembla passer dans les yeux de la jeune fille, qui chercha un instant ses mots. Mais ce fut tellement rapide que le jeune sorcier n'avait pas eu le temps de l'analyser. Artemis était déjà redevenu (si elle avait cessé de l'être) la boule brillante d'éclat et de joie qu'elle était.

"C'était pas important, t'en fais pas (elle sembla réfléchir un instant)...Hum bon bah, j'y vais moi ! À plus !"

Elle sourit une dernière fois à Albus et repartit, comme elle était venue, dans le sens opposé à celui du garçon.

Albus la regarda partir un moment, se questionnant sur cette fille au comportement pas si constant, qui l'avait abordé si soudainement.

Finalement, il préféra hausser les épaules et continuer sa route, car les gens étaient décidément trop compliquée pour lui.

#Albusl'asocial


	19. 17

Scorpius Malefoy pouvait bien se permettre de dire qu'aujourd'hui, avait été une journée merdique.

Pour commencer, ce matin, il avait reçu une bombabouse sur la tête. Oui.

Elle avait été bancalement placée sur la porte des dortoirs des garçons, pour qu'elle s'éclate sur le premier malheureux venu. Et évidemment, il avait fallu que le malheureux en question soit Scorpius.

Ensuite, il était s'était rendu en cours de métamorphose...Et avait reçu une si mauvaise note qu'il en avait rougi de honte, jusqu'aux oreilles.

En effet, il avait décidément un peu trop négligé la révision de ce contrôle pour aller au lac avec Albus. Diantre, rien que de repenser à cette petite marque rouge, en haut du parchemin d'examen, lui donnait le tournis.

Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là.

Non, il y avait ensuite eu le repas de midi, où il avait d'abord cru pouvoir se reposer de sa matinée. Quelle idée.

À peine avait-il pris deux cuillères de son plat qu'il s'était mis à gonfler comme un ballon.

Apparemment, personne n'avait jugé bon de lui dire qu'il était allergique aux Gornflacks, bien présents dans sa purée verdâtre.

Il avait donc dû trouver en urgence le professeur Slughorn, qui fort heureusement lui avait immédiatement administré une potion de rétablissement.

"Ouf", s'était dit le jeune sorcier, "eh bah au moins, il ne peut rien m'arriver de pire..."

Ha, ha.

En rentrant des cours, durant lesquels il avait au moins eu la chance de discuter avec Albus, même s'il avait loupé la potion de sommeil, il était remonté dans sa salle commune et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le dortoir.

Exténué de sa journée, son supplice ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là.

Car figurez vous que tandis qu'il grimpait les escaliers vers les chambres, un hibou grand duc lâcha une lettre entre ses mains (en lui fiantant sur l'épaule par la même occasion).

Scorpius soupira et ouvrit distraitement la lettre...

Jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'elle venait de son père.

Un sentiment de surprise mélangé à de la panique semi-controlée s'empara du blond.

C'était pareil à chaque fois, son père l'impressionait tellement (rien qu'à son écriture, oui) qu'il en perdait encore ses moyens à bientôt 15 ans.

C'était idiot à mourir, d'autant plus que son père avait toujours été un papa poule confirmé, mais c'était comme ça.

Il prit donc soin de lire les lignes écrites soigneusement par son père (admirant comme toujours ce trait de plume inimitable) et...se ramassa lamentablement dans les escaliers qu'il montait. Oui, je vous jure.

Une galère de plus pour notre Scorpius Malefoy, qui se retrouva avec la cheville vaillamment retournée et un œil au beurre noir, étalé sur les marches de marbres. Il ne réussit qu'à exprimer un soupir blasé et une mine défraîchie.

Peu après, on l'avait amené à l'infirmerie.

Il regarda avec ennui autour de lui et constata qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

Albus était passé le voir, il y a une heure, mais l'infirmière avait rapidement répliqué que le brun devrait être dans son dortoir à cette heure ci ; et qu'Albus avait bien assez d'heure de colle, alors il était reparti.

Scorpius était donc resté assis, seul, dans son lit d'infirmerie...Et dans le noir, aussi, il n'aimait pas le noir.

Le blond soupira une énième fois.

"Scorp'? " fit une voix du fond de l'infirmerie.

Le jeune sorcier se pencha, surpris que quelqu'un puisse encore se balader dans les couloirs, et sans se faire prendre.

Puis il reconnut le visage de sa sœur, qui s'avançait vers lui.

"-Atria ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais pas être dans les cachots, avec les autres ? Tu vas te faire pun-

-Chhht, parle moins fort ! le coup a-t-elle."

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui avec un petit sourire pour son frère.

"-Je suis préfète, je te rapelle, et là, c'est mon tour de ronde...dit-elle tout bas."

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

"-Mais t'es pas sensée...faire une ronde, alors ?"

Sa sœur leva gentillement les yeux aux ciel avant de lui donner une pichenette sur le front.

"-Et ne pas en profiter pour passer voir mon petite frère à l'infirmerie ? Il me semble que t'as des choses à me raconter, chuchota-elle en examinant le pauvre état de son frère, et puis, ça va, j'ai roulé Potter dans la farine pour qu'il prenne ma part ce soir, donc...ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire."

Scorpius regarda un instant sa sœur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de vraie discussion.

"Alors...tu restes avec moi...?"

Atria lui adressa le sourire qu'il préférait, son sourire sincère, et s'installa sur le lit à côté de lui, en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule affectif.

"-Oui, toute la nuit."

Et Scorpius, pour la première fois de la journée, se sentit en sécurité.


	20. 18

Hugo Weasley et la botanique...

Encore et toujours.

Le jeune garçon avait pourtant eu l'impression de faire la bonne manipulation, cette fois, mais ça n'avait pas empêché cette maudite plante d'exploser.

Oui, d'exploser : boum, badaboum, crac, pouf.

En un instant, toute la serre s'était retrouvée dans une sérieuse pagaille, à cause de lui.

Bien heureusement, aucun élève n'avait été blessé gravement, mais les mandragore et les scroutts à pétard, en revanche, en avait pris un sacré coup.

Et c'était de cette façon qu'Hugo, qui était d'ordinaire un élève plutôt discret (voir TRÈS discret), s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de McGonagall, avec ses deux parents à ses côtés.

"-Professeur, nous sommes vraiment désolés de cet incident, c'est bien la première fois qu'Hugo cause problème à qui que ce soit, s'exprima Hermione Granger, l'air sincèrement désolée.

-Cela dit, c'est vrai que la botanique n'a jamais vraiment été son point fort, déclara Ron Weasley."

Et Hermione ignora royalement son époux.

Oh...visiblement, ils s'étaient encore disputés avant d'arriver, pensa Hugo.

Il regarda les deux héros, qui préférèrent garder silence en attendant une nouvelle intervention de McGonagall.

"-Eh bien, en effet, Mr.Weasley-Granger n'a pas l'habitude d'être un élève perturbateur. Cependant, il s'agit de circonstances graves qui auraient pu porter préjudice à nombre de nos étudiants, et qui ont eu des conséquences désastreuse sur le lieu d'exercice d'un professeur. Il était donc important que vous soyez tenus au courant.

Pour ce qui est de la sanction, elle sera bien entendue amoindrie par le fait que l'action de Mr.Weasley-Granger était involontaire, du moins je l'espère, dit la directrice, plaçant ses yeux de chat sur le garçon.

-Bien sûr, nous comprenons, répliqua sa mère.

-Mais, professeur, ne pouviez vous pas nous dire tout cela dans une lettre ? ajouta son père."

Le professeur McGonagall plissa des yeux.

"-Étant donné qu'aucun de vous n'avait pu être présent aux trois précédents rendez vous parents-professeurs, j'avais pensé qu'il était préférable de vous recevoir, pour une fois.

-Ah, je vois...dit Ronald. C'est que je suis très occupé, avec la boutique, alors...

-Alors nous sommes tous occupés, mais vous avez raison professeur, nos enfants sont notre priorité, affirma Hermione entre ses dents. "

Hugo priait pour que tout cela ne dégénère pas.

Il se demandait bien quelle pouvait être la cause du conflit entre ses parents, cette fois. Il semblait que ce soit la faute de son père...

Il soupira. Être le fils d'Hermione et Ron Weasley-Granger n'était pas faciletous les jours, croyez moi.


	21. 19

Ally Flint observa sa silhouette dans le miroir du dortoir.

Vêtue d'une petite robe noire, parsemée de dentelle, elle avait coiffé puis lissé ses cheveux de jais, coupés au carré.

Elle avait l'allure mignonne, rangée, comme ça.

Ça l'ennuyait un peu.

Elle tourna sur elle même en contemplant son reflet.

Franchement, quel gâchis, de cacher un tel chef-d'œuvre !

Elle soupira, l'air bougon.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Mme Parkinson et son mari étaient devenus plutôt rigoureux sur l'image que devait renvoyer leur fille, après avoir constaté qu'elle n'était pas vraiment l'enfant modèle qu'ils avaient espéré.

Mais aujourd'hui sonnait le départ de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, il était temps de rentrer.

Ally jeta une dernière fois un coup d'œil au dortoir vert et argent, qu'elle partageait avec deux ou trois filles, puis quitta le château pour se rendre sur le quai.

Très vite, elle repéra un petit groupe de Serpentard.

Elle rejoignit alors Amir Zabini, près des portes centrales du train écarlate.

Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs rencontrer quelques problèmes, à monter à bord les lourds bagages des première années de sa maison.

Ally eut un sourire goguenard. Honnêtement, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment son camarade avait pu se laisser embarquer dans le rôle de préfet.

"-Bah alors mon chou, en galère ? le taquina-t-elle.

-Je t'emmerde, siffla-t-il, dépassé par les valises qui lui couraient entre les bras."

Ally sourit de plus belle.

"-Un plaisir. Bon, tu saurais pas où est Malfoy par hasard ? demanda la jolie brune.

-Elle est à bord, elle installe les élèves pendant que Slugh' fait l'appel, répondit Amir.

-Ça marche, merci bien mister bon samaritain ! "

Elle lui claqua une tape dans le dos qui manqua de le faire chavirer, puis monta à bord du train.

Après quelques instant, elle aperçut finalement le vieux professeur de potion, ainsi qu'une chevelure blonde.

"-Yooo ma jolie ! On bosse dur ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, toujours tout sourire."

La jeune femme en question ne l'entendit même pas, tant elle était, comme toujours, en pleine maîtrise de la situation. Un élève callé par-ci, deux élèves par-là, Ally sourit en voyant l'air concentré d'Atria. Elle prenait à cœur de faire les choses bien, voir parfaitement bien, c'était une de ses qualités.

Ally prit donc la décision de l'attendre un peu plus loin, dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'occuper, avec Amir, durant les voyages à bord du Poudlard Express.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque la vapeur du train se mit à faire plus de bruit, prêt au départ, les deux Serpentard rejoignirent finalement leur amie.

Amir prit la banquette de gauche, comme à son habitude, et soupira, exténué.

Atria, qui elle avait plutôt l'habitude de gérer les situations compliquées, en son rôle de préfète-en-chef, pris place à côté d'Ally, l'air pas plus fatiguée que cela.

"-Alors...on rentre au bercail, hein ? lâcha Ally.

-On dirait bien, dit Amir."

Un silence s'en suivit.

Il faut dire que la réputation des Serpentard pour garder leur vie privé pour eux n'était pas volée.

Ou peut-être qu'ils n'avaient juste rien à raconter...Parce que leur vie était ennuyante à mourir,--hum--ou en tout cas dans le cas d'Ally.

Elle se prit à imaginer le quotidien que devaient avoir ses camarades en rentrant chez eux.

Amir, lui, devait certainement rentrer seul chez lui. Ses parents ne se préoccupaient pas beaucoup de lui, de ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer. Son père le considérait déjà clairement comme l'homme fort et mûr qui prendrait sa suite, et sa mère préférait organiser des gala de charité plutôt que de passer du temps avec lui.

Atria, elle...eh bien, Ally avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre au manoir Malfoy et sur le coup, elle s'était dit que le terme "riche" pour qualifier les Malfoy était un euphémisme percutant. Leur demeure était immense. La blonde passerait certainement ses vacances dans la grande bibliothèque ou dans le petit salon, près de la cheminée.

Par contre, Ally n'aurait su dire la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ses parents. Mr.Malfoy semblait être quelqu'un d'assez froid, de distant. Mais à l'inverse, les rares fois où Ally avait pu rencontrer Mme.Malfoy, elle avait trouvé celle-ci rayonnante. C'était assez déstabilisant.

Enfin, au moins, Atria avait son frère. Ils semblaient s'aimer beaucoup, ces deux là.

Ally, elle, n'avait jamais vraiment pu supporter ce qui lui servait de demi-frère. Car effectivement, Adonis Parkinson était vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier d'imbuvable-ordure-exécrable-et-prétentieuse.

D'accord, les relations entre frère et sœur n'étaient jamais parfaites, c'était une vérité générale. Mais bon, là c'était un peu extrême, quand même.

Ok, elle avait compris qu'Adonis n'avait jamais vraiment eu une bonne relation avec son père, à lui, aka monsieur-baron-des-affaires-louches et ex-taulard ; alors peut être que ça avait participé à le rendre aussi détestable, mais aux yeux d'Ally, ce n'était pas une raison valable pour mener la vie dure à tout ce qu'il croisait. Sérieux, elle avait des problèmes aussi avec ses parents, et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était un tel cafard.

Le ronflement sonore d'Amir, qui s'était allongé sur la longueur de la banquette, entre-temps, la sortit de ses pensées.

Atria avait quant à elle entreprit de lire un journal.

"-Tu as faim ? demanda la blonde en voyant qu'Ally la regardait."

Et comme la brune avait toujours faim, elles se partagèrent un goûter au rythme des roulement du train sur les rails et des Ron-Ronzzz d'Amir.


End file.
